Off the clock
by WB1996F1
Summary: What Happens when Kim Possible goes on vacation with her family and she gets kidnapped? With no Ron and Rufus at hand to help, who can possibly save Kim, while she is tied up in is this tricky sitch? Not a Kigo. Rated K for no swearing, but does contain pop culture references.


Off the clock

A Kim Possible story, By WB1996F1

Note I do not own any of the characters that appear in this Fanfic story, as they owned by the Walt Disney company.

This also my first ever attempt at a fanfic, so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kim Possible the girl who could do anything woke up one particular morning feeling rather excited about where she was to travel today.

She was of course going on a vacation in the Hawaiian islands with her family, for which they have been planning to do for well over a year, but due to her constant missions of having to save the world from villains such as Dr Drakken and Monkey Fist, the possible family just hasn't had the time to plan such a holiday for that matter.

Well the Possible's luck has finally turned around, as Kim was able to crack a deal with Global Justice to give her two weeks off from her work of having to infiltrate villain's secret lairs and having to ruin their plans, by getting Ron Stoppable to do a week's worth of training with GJ to see how he and his pet buddy Rufus would handle on their own and to the surprise of everybody, he's managing quite alright for now.

The red head teen quicker dashed down the stairs, as she heard the sound of the doorbell ring.

Kim opened the door and it was a face that she only too well that brightens up her day, it was Ron Stoppable popping over to see his best friend and girlfriend before she and her family departed for their adventure to the Hawaiian Islands.

"Hey KP." Ron said in his usual boyish tone, with Rufus popping out of his left pocket to his left hand to wave happily at Kim.

"Ron your missing me already." Kim laughed in a gentle tone.

"No, I've just come to let you know that, should you get in a spot of bother during your vacation, I will have no problem of you calling me on the kimmunicator and I will be there within a heartbeat."

Kim smiled as much as the sun would on a bright summer's day and feeling very warm knowing that her best friend would do anything for her.

"That's very nice and thoughtful of you Ron, but I don't want you to worry about for two weeks, besides if you can handle a mission on your own, I think I am more than capable of getting out of a little scrap by myself, remember anything is possible for a possible." Kim said in a reassuring tone.

While Kim and Ron were talking a voice shouted across the room coming from the kitchen, "Boys no gadgets while we are going on vacation, is that clear?" It was the voice of Ann Possible telling the tweebs that they are not going to a be a nuisance on this vacation, as they only remember too well what happened last time the family went on a vacation with the boy's gadgets.

"Ah man." The twins said in unison.

At that same moment Dr James Possible walked in to back his wife on her point. "Boys your mother is right, the last time we were in a hotel with your gadgets, it caused an explosion so unsettling, you would think it was an air raid." Explained James possible.

At that moment Jim and Tim gave a frustrated moan in defeat. "We understand." They said in unison.

Kim could barely contain her laughter, as she somewhat found it satisfying to see her brothers get told that they can't do what they want all of the time.

Kim then turned back to Ron and gave him a notebook on the people that owe her favours, so that he could contact them if he needed a ride to where his mission is.

"With this Ron you should have no trouble getting to your destination for where your mission." As Kim was talking her father spoke up and said, "Well that's used packed and we should be ready to go, Kimmie cub say goodbye to Ron because our flight leaves in an hour." "Sure, thing dad.", Kim said in a I will do it a minute tone.

As the Possible's minivan was loaded up, Kim gave Ron a hug with a small kiss and said goodbye, then she picked up Rufus and stroked his head and said goodbye to him, in return Rufus gave a small salute in return.

Once Kim said goodbye to Ron and Rufus, she climbed into the minivan to sit next Jim & Tim, who were mimicking kissing noises , Kim in response gave a large frown to her twin brothers. James Possible just gave a small laugh, then started the car and headed off towards Middleton international airport.

As the Possibles walked through the main terminal of Middleton international airport Kim stopped in her tracks for a second and spoke to herself. "Two weeks in Hawaii, so not the drama and what can possibly go wrong on this Vacation?" Kim said out loud, as she started to board the plane.

Little did Kim Possible know she was about to have one vacation that she will never forget for as long as she lives.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The plane touched down at Daniel K. Inouye International Airport in Honolulu, the flight itself was quite uneventful if you don't count the tweebs throwing up in sick bags 3 times during the flight, which is ironic considering that they once went to the north pole in a hyper sonic aircraft, maybe they just didn't like the turbulence at low speed, who knows for that matter.

Once the Possible's departed their plane they went to the baggage reclaim of the airport and grabbed their individual suitcases. Kim's suitcase in partially was in the colors of her mission outfit with KP stickers plated all over it, with her mission clothes inside along with her Kimmunicator, just in case someone needed help while she was on vacation, Kim personally hoped nothing serious would happen on her family's vacation, but because of her good nature she would have her equipment on hand just in case.

Once the family had claimed their suitcases, Dr James Possible went to the airport's car rental desk and received the keys and documents to the car that the Possible's would be renting on their holiday.

Because of the jobs that Ann and James do, it would probably be no surprise on the type of car that they would be renting, as the family went out to the rental parking lot, Kim and the Tweebs gasped in pure excitement, as the vehicle they would using to get around Hawaii was a black Mercedes G wagon with white interior seats and a 4.0 L V8 engine under the hood.

As the Possible family drove through downtown Honolulu, Kim gazed out of the window of the G wagon and admired all the palm trees and also the locals in their summer clothes. Kim sighed in relief when she caught the sight of a Club Banana store close to the beach. While Kim was gazing out the window, Jim and Tim, were of course being boys, by messing with the car's infotainment system, by flicking switches on and off, driving their parents made in the process.

The hotel that the Possibles would be staying at, would be the local Hilton 4-star hotel right next to the beach. As James Possible pulled up to the entrance of the hotel and handed the car over to the valet parker, he ordered all of the family members to get their suitcases and head to the lobby of the hotel.

Kim took her time to look at her surroundings and admired them bit by bit and said to herself, "This looks like the sort of place I would go on my honeymoon when I am older." James just gave her daughter a funny look with that comment, while Kim just gave her usual small happy smile to her father in return.

Once the Possible's had checked in and headed to the lift, they went up to the top floor of the hotel, In Kim's head she thought that were heading for one best rooms of the hotel.

"Target sighted heading into the hotel, awaiting your orders boss." Said an unknown person hiding in the bushes close to the hotel, while holding a walkie talkie and using binoculars to survey their target closely as she entered the hotel with her family.

* * *

An hour later after the Possible's head checked in, a Green and black sports car pulled up at the entrance of the resort, the car in question was an Aston Martin DB9 with a black body and green under car neon lights, plus green interior and hood.

The figure that stepped out of the car, was a woman with pale green skin, wearing a black summer hat, with a green summer dress along with dark blue sunglasses and green and black heels, that looked to be in her early to mid-20s.

It was of course Shego, but she was not here to cause trouble, as she was on one of her many vacations of the year, when she gets time off from Drakken, when he does something that really irritates her like attempting to clone her or use mind control on the green villain.

Shego was of course not as polite to the valet parker, as James Possible would be, as she handed the car over to the valet parker, she said "If one scratch appears on that body work, you'll find yourself with a few 3rd degree burns for a few days." With that statement the valet parker gulped in slight fear, in which Shego responded with a small evil laugh and then said. "Just kidding I am not that kind of person, but this car is my child and if you hurt him, I'll make sure the repair costs come out of your wages."

And with that Shego grabbed her green and black suitcase, then headed straight into the resort unaware that her arch foe checked in about an hour earlier.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Once the Possible's made it into their hotel room, everybody took the opportunity to look at what the room has to offer. The room itself has 3 double beds, a 90-inch plasma TV with every channel paid for by the hotel and a large balcony overlooking the city and beach below, along with family hot tub to relax in.

Kim Possible had decided now was the time to relax, but first she pulled out her kimmunicator and decided to speak to her computer friend Wade and see if anything was up around Honolulu.

"Hey Wade, is there anything serious going on around Honolulu tonight?" Kim asked in her usual calm tone, in response Wade just shook his head "Nothing going right at this moment, well nothing that the local police can't handle, other than that you might just want relax right now Kim." Kim just sighed and realized that there was nothing further she needed to speak to Wade about, so she just signed off.

"Ok thanks Wade, you rock." Wade just smiled and waved goodbye then the screen went black. As soon as the kimmunicator switched off, Kim went over to balcony and gazed over the beach and night sky with a warm feeling inside thinking what was going to do over the next few days.

* * *

The next day Kim was relaxing on the beach, close by the resort that they were staying at, in a beach chair with the colors of team possible all over it, with a tropical drink to her right hand.

Kim and her mother had been shopping earlier buying all sorts of clothes and various other holiday souvenirs from what Honolulu had to other, while her father and the tweebs decided that they wanted to go off and visit Pearl harbor, which was obviously something neither Kim or her mother had any interest in, but they decided it would only be fair to let the boys do what they want.

Kim felt particularly happy with she got from the local club Banana, as it turned out they do an exclusive Hawaiian theme line of clothes, in which Kim picked a light blue Hawaiian style party shirt with bananas all over it, to make it obvious that it came from club banana.

While Kim was busy relaxing in the sun, she was suddenly interrupted by a sight she knew only too well, a green plasma bolt flying meters above her face, causing her to drop whatever she was doing and get into her defensive stance to face the last person she wanted to see right now, Shego in her green and black swimsuit.

"Shego?" Kim said in her usual defensive tone "What are you and Drakken planning to do, while I am on my well-deserved time off?" Shego in response gave an evil chuckle and pulled out a green and black chair, matching the colors of her usual catsuit and swim suit, then just sat down beside Kim as if she was entitled to. "Relax Princess.", Shego said in a tone mixed between friendly and hostile.

"I was just teasing you a bit since I am off the clock right now, I found it boring watching you just relaxing looking all happy and perfect when I first spotted you relaxing, so I just spiced it up a bit." Kim at this moment lowered her fists and sighed, then began to sit down next to her arch foe.

"So, you and Drakken happen to be on vacation, at the same time as me and my family, in all fairness, I can't help but feel a little suspicious?" Shego turned to Kim and gave her a small frown.

"First correction Kimmie, I would never allow Drakken to come with me on vacation, because it would just as much fun as looking after an annoying child who kicks and stomps, whenever he gets told he can't have can't everything he wants, and second I would never do anything thing evil while I am away relaxing, expect for the occasional bursting a kid's volleyball or stealing a small sovernia."

With that statement, Kim stood up and shook Shego's hand in a truce offering manner. "So, if you're on vacation and off the clock, the same time as me Shego, I'm guessing well, can we have temporary truce, until our vacations are over?" Kim asked hopefully. Shego remained silent for few seconds and then gave her offerings for the truce. "OK Kimmie we can have a truce while we're out here, but on two conditions, number one stay away from me, unless I want to approach you on whatever activity you are doing, and number two I still get to tease the heck out of you no matter what." Shego finished.

Kim spoke "I might have an issue with your second offering, but if that is a good as its going to get, then, I'll have to accept it, but since we're not being hostile to each other, why don't we do some activities together, while you're out here, would like that?". Shego at this suggestion, gave something that Kim thought she would never see, an almost friendly smile.

"Sure, we can have some fun cupcake, what do have in mind?". Kim offered her type of activity in mind, "There are some nice surfboards that we could rent and have small contest on, sounds good to you?" Shego smiled evilly, "Surfing it is then Kimmie, but just because we are on a truce, doesn't mean I am going to easy on you on the surfing."

Kim just smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, the two rival girls raced off to do some suffering in the sunshine.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Throughout the day time, Kim Possible and Shego, were engaged in various different activities from surfing to getting tanning sessions and even playing volleyball against each other for the heck off it, anyone who didn't know would probably mistake Kim and Shego for being best friends or even sisters, since they were getting on so well during their break, no one of course would suspect that the two woman are heated rivals when they are not on vacation.

Towards the end of the day both Kim and Shego were relaxing on the same beach, that they bumped into each other at the beginning of the day, they were engaged in conversation, when suddenly a model plane shoot right above Kim and Shego's heads.

Shego did what she would usually do when something annoys her, by firing a shot of plasma with her left hand hitting the model's right wing forcing it out of the sky and landing on the sand with the tail sticking up.

The owners of the RC model plane happened to be Jim and Tim, as the twins went over to inspect the damage. Kim gave Shego a disapproving look and shook her head. "Shego I know they were flying that close to our heads, but they didn't mean it, now go over and apologize to my twin brothers now.", Kim said severely.

Shego glared at Kim in an annoyed tone. "Whoa there cupcake I am a villain in case you have forgotten, which you might have with all of the activities we have being doing today, but apologizing is something that is not compatible with me, so no I am not apologizing, and they deserved it quite frankly."

Kim sighed in a deep breath "Well it looks like you leave me no choice, I will have to break out my secret weapon." With that Shego looked at Kim's face and it is mistake for sure. "Gah! No Kimmie that's not fair!" Shego exclaimed while looking at Kim's puppy dog pout face. "Now go over there and say sorry to my brothers before I make my puppy dog pout cuter and more irresistible." Kim said smugly.

Jim and Tim gazed down at the wreckage of their F 22 Raptor model with its right wing broken into two big pieces. "Oh man we won't have the equipment to fix this wing out here." Said Jim frustrated.

"Mom is not going to be happy if she finds out, considering how much it cost." Added Tim.

A voice spoke loudly behind both of the twins. "You should think twice now before you even consider using any annoying toys near me again boys!" Shego said loudly.

The voice of Shego caused the tweebs to jump as high as a kangaroo and fall on their backs to look up and see Shego staring into their eyes with her arms crossed.

"Huh!"The tweebs gulped in unison with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. "Ar aren't you the lady that always fights against our big sister?!" Jim said with slight fear. Shego smiled as if she was almost impressed with Jim's tone. "You know you can get a long way in life if you know who to refer to as a lady." Shego said in an impressed tone.

Jim and Tim looked at each and then back at Shego. "We are so sorry for flying our model plane close to your head and for ruining your relaxing time Shego, please don't hurt us." They pleaded in fear. Shego gave a frustrated sigh. "You know tweebs. You are in for a treat that I don't give to my boss. So, for what it's worth, I guess I am sorry for breaking your fine looking model plane." Shego said abruptly. Both Jim and Tim stared at each other in shook, not only had Shego, their Sister's arch foe apologized, but also referred to them as the tweebs, which is only what she says to them.

Jim and Tim looked across the beach and caught sight of their older sister waving and smiling smugly. "So ur, Shego, why are you and our sister relaxing on the beach together? Aren't you supposed to doing the complete opposite of that?", Said Jim. "And where is that weird blue man, that used to be a college roommate to our dad?", Tim added.

Shego glared at the twins with her arms crossed firmly. "Firstly, his name is Dr Drakken or Dr D for short. Second I am off the clock and happen to be on vacation at the same time as you and your fashion don't sister." Shego informed with slight annoyance in her tone.

Both of the tweebs sighed. "So, you are not going to fry us with your green power?" They asked hopefully. "Me and your goody goody sister are on a temporary truce while on vacation. So, no I am not going use my plasma powers on you, as Kim would have my head and I may be evil, but I would never go as low to strike children. The only thing I might do, is break other people's belongings, which you just saw, so again I am sorry, but hopefully we have both learned a lesson today right?" The tweebs nodded in unison.

Satisfied with her work, the raven-haired woman left the twins and headed back to Kim, who was staring into the sun with her Ray Ban sunglasses. "Well Cupcake you did the impossible, you got me to apologize to someone." Kim giggled "Like my father my father says, anything is possible for a Possible, even getting a villain to apologize."

Shego gave the read an annoyed glare. "You know I am only doing this because we are both off the clock. No one should ever know that I have some good in me." Shego said in a serious tone.

Kim just laughed it off and shook her head."You know there are times when I think if you and I were on the same side, we could be good friends." Kim said happily. Shego frowned at what Kim had said.

"Look Kimmie, I know you and I seem to have lot in common as found out, when I had my brain waves switched." Ever since that time, when she and Kim hung out, when she was miss Go, it has left the villain feeling very confused and anger at the same time. "But you should you know cupcake. There are sometimes I, ah just forget it! But there are two reasons why you and I can't ever be friends. One you are two goody goody for my liking. And second, did you not forgot the diablo incident, when so said what was it? Oh yeah, I hate you! Kimmie a friendship between us is impossible, even if we were on the same side, that attitudinator just made my personality seem good, but deep inside of my head I was hoping it would end!"

The redhead girl didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry.

"Shego, I am sorry if you feel that way. But the truth is I don't hate you. That night I was just anger at what had happened and you were just there for me to take my anger out on. So, I am deeply sorry for that and after you and Drakken were taken to prison, that was when I found out you were kept in the dark about Drakken's plan. So, it turns out you were as clueless as me for that fact, which makes what I did more unacceptable. With that I am deeply sorry that I hurt you and I have regretted my actions up to this day."

Kim at this point felt really bad for what she had done, but Shego was having none it. "Just stay away from me Possible, we are still on a truce, but that's only so that we don't bother each other from now on until the vacation is over." Kim tried to plea for the raven-haired woman to listen, but it was futile. "Shego I.", but she was cut off by a very anger Shego. "I don't want to hear it, don't bother me, or you'll find yourself making a trip to the local hospital." With that line Shego stormed off to the hotel in the distance, while Kim looked at her sadly.

"Well that went well." Kim said in an unusual snarky tone, as she watched Shego walk further away from her, while wishing that conversation could have ended better then it turned out.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The next couple of days Kim Possible did everything she could, to prevent antagonizing the green skinned woman, by first off staying with her family and doing more activities with them instead, like swimming, playing golf, heck even helping the tweebs with their new toys, they had bought, but upsetting Shego was still bothering her deep down.

At around 3:00pm in the afternoon Kim Possible was all alone, just minding her own business in the hall of the hotel, when two tall men in tuxedos confronted her.

"Miss Possible." One of them said. "Our boss is not too happy with your meddling with his plans for a greater cause." The other said. Kim attempted to speak "Wha.", but just as she started to talk, one of the men in tuxedos pulled a rag sprayed in chloroform and quickly knocked her unconscious. The second man pulled out a body bag and quickly zipped the red head inside and ran straight out of the hotel to an unmarked van and then sped off.

Unknown to the kidnappers, Kim's kimmunicator had slipped out her pocket during the struggle and fell softly into one the plant bushes nearby.

* * *

The Slightly annoyed Shego was walking down the same hall that Kim was kidnapped in about 2 hours after Kim was taken, Shego was blissfully unaware of what happened to the redhead, yeah what Kim had said to her was still on her mind, but she had no idea of what was to come next.

As Shego further walked down the room, she suddenly stopped, when she heard a familiar sound. "Beep beep beep." Shego thought for a second. "That must be Pumpkin's super cell phone." Shego thought in her head.

Shego eyed around the hall to see where the source of the sound was coming from, and it ended when Shego saw a bush vibrating, along with the familiar ring Kim's device.

"Looks like Nerdlinger, is trying to inform Kimmie, that someone is up to no good. I better answer just in case." Shego lent down and picked up the device, then answered the call. When the screen came on it showed Wade slurping his favourite soda and answered, as he usually would for Kim "Hey Kim just to inf.", but when he saw the face of who was really answering the call, he almost choked on his drink.

"Shego?!" Wade said in a tone mixed with embarrassment and fear.

"What are you doing with Kim's Kimmunicator? What are you and Drakken up to?! And Is Kim OK?" Shego gave the young genius a playful evil smile and then gave him a more serious look on her face.

"Whoa there Nerdlinger. Don't wet yourself and enough with the twenty questions already! I didn't do anything to Kim. And I happen to be off the clock as well, did Cupcake not think to tell you?!" Wade showed a face mixed with fear and shyness. "No Kim didn't tell me, because she obviously trusts you not do anything evil, while you are on vacation."

Shego responded with a stunned expression on her green face. "Wow. I guess Kimmie is too good, for own good in that fact. But back to the point, why are you calling?"

"I was going to tell Kim Possible that there is currently no crime of any sort happening in the area." Wade informed the Green villainess. Shego raised her left eyebrow "Alright geek boy, do you have any other device that can use to track Kimmie, so that I can return her Kim Whatsit to?" The young genius shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't, but I can hack into the hotel's security footage to find any trace of Kim." Wade was rapidly tapping, until he gasped in shock in what he saw and with a face like that Shego knew something was up.

"She Shego." Wade was struggling how to tell Shego about what he saw on the screen. "It seems that Kim Possible was knocked unconscious and taken by two men in tuxedos into van and drove up north about an hour ago." Shego tried her best not to show any signs of worry, deep down She sort of cared for Kim, but Shego couldn't have the whole villain community knowing about that.

"Really Kimmie has been Kidnapped while on vacation. Oh, this is just too much." Shego gave the young genius a smug smile. "Well my vacation time just gets better and better, I tell Possible to stay away from me and she only gets kidnapped, oh this just too good."

Wade in response gave Shego an unusual anger glare at the raven-haired woman. "Shego I know you and Kim are enemies and rivals. But deep down inside you must be a bit worried about her?" Shego immediately wiped off her smug face and replaced with one of anger. "Listen geek boy. I have no soft side. And there is nothing you can do to make me go after the girl that keeps on foiling our own evil plots. Send Global Justice after her. I have a tanning session booked in about 6 hours' time and I don't intend to miss it."

An idea popped into Wade's head "Shego if you don't help. I will be forced to put our website that the big bad Shego used to be a good guy." Shego gave the computer genius a sarcastic response "Yeah right. Like you and Kimmie have the nerves to ruin my reputation." Wade added "But Shego Global justice take their time to respond and I have checked a signal from the van's GPS. It was headed to an extinct volcano that has been converted into a lair not that is not that far from here. Shego you are much closer to where Kim then you think."

Shego just kept on shaking her head. "Not gonna happen, Kimmie has really pushed my buttons a couple days ago and I can do with the time away from her."

Wade shifted has eyes and began to speak. "Well it looks I have no choice but to break out the big guns." "Big wha." Shego was cut off when the raven-haired woman saw a face she only knew too well from her arch foe. "Gah! Geek boy does the face too! Alright alright already, I will go save Miss Goody Goody. Just let me go into my room and get changed, can't go out on a rescue mission in bathing suit, can't I?"

Wade satisfied with his work informed the Villain of what he was planning to do. "I will send you a ride from someone who owns Kim a favor and will notify you when it arrives." Shego trailed off with a small smile "Well this mission will have a few benefits for sure. Maybe I should get to see If anyone could owe Dr D any favours, or I could just threaten them with the sight of my powers." Shego rushed with Kim's kimmunicator upstairs towards her room to get changed into her trademark Catsuit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the secret extinct volcano lair:**

Kim Possible woke up about two hours after she was taken from her hotel resort and quickly surveyed her surroundings. Kim had found herself inside what looked like to be an extinct volcano. Whilst looking up she saw the crater above her and soon discovered that she was hanging 30 feet off the ground, with her hands tied in a criss cross pattern, with henchmen dressed in red and grey watching her from 4 guard posts armed taser staff sticks. The read head wasn't immediately scared of what she saw by turning her head left to right, it was what was directly below her feet, what her shudder and gulp in fear.

When Kim Possible looked down below, what she saw was 3 very hungry looking sharks, that looked willing tear Kim the moment she hit the water. Kim was horrified in the sight of sharks and did everything she could to hold back the fear.

Shortly after looking at the sharks for a few minutes, the sound of metal door opened revealing a familiar villain to the redhead. The villain in question dressed in a red and black coat, with a black balaclava, with a yellow skin tone, then began to speak to Kim in a German accent. "Guten tag ziss Possible. I see that you are in quite a kaput situation, nein?" The villain was none other than Professor Dementor.

Kim growled at the sight of the villain. "Professor Dementor of course, of all the villains I have fought, none them come well equipped as you!" Kim began tossing turning trying to get the ropes to break, with only Dementor taunting her. "There's not much point ich trying to break das rope, its nylon one of das strongest in das world. Plus, das more you try to struggle, das hungrier my pets will get, so I will lower you quicker."

Kim in response gave the German villain an anger glare in and stopped, then began to ask questions to Dementor in a civilized manner. "Dementor. I was on vacation when your disguised henchmen kidnapped me, and I haven't foiled of your plans lately. What gives you the right to kidnap me while I'm off the clock?"

Dementor chuckled evilly "Well with you having das time off. Why shouldn't I kidnap while you are so helpless. Also having no Hanswurst sidekick to save you, makes that much better. Kim Looked confused. "Hanswurst? What the heck does that mean?" Dementor gave a frustrated sigh. "Hanswurst is German for buffoon, since all of das villains give him that name. Why can't I have my own unique name for him? Jez all you Americans are so uncultured sometimes! Anyway, zes point is, he is not going to be around to help you and therefore you will be kaput. Mua, ha ha, hahahaha."

The villain began laughing to himself and then to Kim. "This is so the drama." Kim stated in tone of defeat, little knowing that help was on its way by the last person she would least expect.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Shego's ride to the lair of Dementor, was on a C-130 Hercules of the USAF, accompanied by several airmen in the cargo bay that she was riding in while wearing inconspicuous free fall gear over her trademark jumpsuit. "So, are you a friend of Miss Possible?" One of the airmen asked out of curiosity.

Shego gave a semi honest response "I wouldn't exactly say that Kimmie and I are friends fly boy. But we sort of know each other very well." The other airmen began to speak. "We are approaching the target, ready when you are Ma'am."

The cargo bay door of the c 130 opened up smoothly and quickly with a gust of wind blowing against Shego's long hair. Shego locked down and turned back to one of the airmen. "I guess I should say thanks for the ride boys." Shego said sounding somewhat thankful, while swiftly grabbing a sky diving helmet and strapping it on immediately.

One of the airmen spoke up "Our pleasure Ma'am and tell Miss Possible it's the least we can do after she helped out with the emergency landing of one of our experimental aircraft." Shego remembered a time when she was involved in stealing an experimental fighter and decided it was no time to hang around, so she went for the jump as quickly as possible. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Shego said in a quick and snarky expression, Shego then gave the airmen a quick salute and then made the jump out the back of the plane before any of the airmen could remember who she was.

"Hey, doesn't that Miss Go woman look similar to that green lady that tried to steal our top-secret jet fighter, what was her name, who yes Shego?" One of the airmen said. The second airmen shrugged his shoulder. "Must have been her twin sister." the other airmen concluded.

Shego was falling from 3000 feet in the air and shooting down the sky like a straight bullet, while her face was flapping. Once she had 1000 feet to go, Shego pulled the release cable of her parachute and out speared a shirt painted in green and black of course, rapidly slowing the raven-haired woman down as she approached her target.

"Kimmie so owes me for this." Shego mumbled to herself as she approached the ground and landed at the side of the extinct volcano.

* * *

Once on the ground, Shego had removed her helmet, then packed her parachute away and just left it on the ground, because it would be too heavy and awkward to carry around during the rescue. Shego pulled out Kim's kimmunicator and spoke to wade.

"So, Dweeb." Shego said in a I am not in the mood to be waiting around tone. "Can you check what's around this so-called liar, because I would like to know what's installed for me for coming to miss goody goody's rescue."

Wade knew it was best not put Shego in more of bad mood then she already was and started typing right away. Shego had a flashback "Gah the last time I was in Hawaii while not on vacation, was to help Dr D and his new weird gerbil partner, to steal that disgusting alien that looked like a koala, owned by that little brat. who looked like she could have saved the world as well Pumpkin." Shego shuddered slightly at the next bit of the memory. "Ahh that alien's gew was so smiley and disgusting, it almost took me a month to get the smell gone."

Shego returned to reality when she saw a blueprint for the liar and what was required to help penetrate it. "Shego according to the diagrams, you are not that far away from an air vent that can travel all the way throughout the liar and with luck, you might just find where Kim is being held up." Shego grumbled annoyed. "Great I have to go through air vents, all the disgusting things that could ruin my good looks, anyway thanks Nerdlinger see ya!." Before the young genius could answer, Shego hit off button, then screen went black and sighed. "Phew that's one less annoyance to deal with, listing to Kim's tech nerd is more boring than doing your history exam on a sunny day." Shego put the kimmunicator in her leg pouch and headed further towards the lair.

Shego silently paced about the outskirts of Dementor's lair and stopped in her tracks, when she caught sight of one of Dementor's henchmen guarding an air vent. Shego smirked to herself, "This should be a walk in the park for me." Shego thought to herself.

When the henchman was daydreaming, Shego quickly took the opportunity to jump over, then land right behind the henchmen and whistled causing the henchman to turn and face. Before the henchman could respond, Shego raised her right hand and pressed her middle finger against his forehead, releasing a pulse of plasma to knock the poor henchman unconscious.

"Night night, sweet dreams." Shego said mockingly as the henchman tumbled to the floor. Once the henchman was knocked out, Shego looked over at the distance and saw what looked to be a drawbridge with a river below and a tunnel to the left, which was obviously the main entrance to the lair for vehicles at least. Shego inspected the bridge and tunnel from a safe distance. "It looks like, if we are going to get out of here, we are going to have to jack a ride." Shego said out loud, whilst scratching her hair. Shego blasted the air vent grill and quickly made her way inside before any more henchmen show up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Dementor's lair:**

Kim was losing hope in herself, she was wondering, if she will every she any of her family again or if they are currently aware of where she is at this moment. Professor Dementor carried on taunting the Red Headed hero, until he decided he was bored.

"Henchmen do das honours of lowering young Kim to her doom!" He exclaimed in excitement. The henchmen pulled the lever down and Kim found herself moving ever so slowly descending to the shark pit below her. "Well at this speed gives me time to think." the teen hero mumbled to herself.

"You Possible it is no fun watching you fall quickly, I find it more satisfying for you to suffer slowly and painfully!" The German villain laughed out loud, little knowing that help was on the way for his victim.

* * *

 **In the air vents:**

Shego was making her way through the air vents of the lair, then suddenly stopped when she heard a scream coming from in front where she was facing. "That must be cupcake. I wonder who has captured her and what plan they have installed for her." Shego said thoughtfully. The green skinned was pacing further through the vents towards where the noise was coming from, it was then that the villain could smell something and saw a brown substance on her jumpsuit.

"Ugh!" Shego wailed in disgust. "Must be near the men's room. Doing a hero's job can be disgusting at times." Shego mumbled in annoyance.

Shego quickly got a wipe out of her pocket and cleaned off the brown that was dirtying her favourite work suit, Shego was grateful that the air vents had a lot of opened space and she wouldn't want to show up looking filthy, that was just not her style.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Shego eventually made her way to the vent where noise was coming from and stopped to look at what could be installed for her. Shego surveyed her surroundings, by shifting her eyes to see what lay in front her eyes. Shego stopped looking around, when she spotted, a familiar rival to her boss, Professor Dementor, along with the poor Kim Possible descending about half way from where she first hung and almost gasped in horror, when she saw what was to become of Kim.

"Right then." Shego said, as planning her next move. "I am going to this my way, which is load and clear." Shego rubbed her hands together to build up a plasma ball, then took a couple of steps back and shoot the ball hitting the vent and sending flying across to the other side of the lair. Almost immediately after the vent burst open, Shego crawled and lunged of the vent, then sprung several summer salts, landing straight on her feet with her arms against her hips, with an anger glare in her face to the German villain.

Both Kim and Dementor were shocked, but obviously in two different ways, Kim was shocked, that Shego would come help her, despite what she said to Kim to days earlier, and Dementor was shocked in general that Shego would help her rival full stop.

"Shego!?" Dementor said with tone mixed with shock, horror and confusion. "That's right balaclava boy." Shego said stating the obvious, while she lit both her hands with plasma energy.

"You know kidnapping someone is one thing but kidnapping someone while they are vacation is really low. I may be evil, but even I have standards." Shego finished. Kim Possible said nothing, she was just glad that the descending had stopped, since Shego jumped in.

"Henchmen get that pesky green burglary!" Dementor shouted in anger while pointing his finger at Shego. Shego in response jumped about 5 feet in the air, then shot a plasma bolt at one of the ropes that was holding Kim causing it to snap and the other to act as a swing rope for her.

Kim still in her holiday clothes, swung right down to where Shego was, then landed and quickly regained her balance, to meet the green villain.

"Ge Shego, I guess I." Kim cut was cut off by Shego. "Don't thank me princess, I am not doing this on my own accord, just so you know." "Oh." Kim said slightly confused. More henchmen began to descend on Kim and Shego. "What's your plan Shego?" Kim asked not really knowing what to say.

Shego eyed around the lair until she saw a big red button with the words Self Destruct, written on it. "This!" Shego fired a ray of plasma from her right hand and watched it the big the red button. "Self-destruct, in 5 minutes." A male sounding autonomous voice said.

The sound of the alarm caused the advancing henchmen to stop and look at each other not knowing what to do. "Get them you cowards." An anger sounding Dementor yelled. The sharks were let out through a hole on the side of the lair, which made everyone think that the pool was linked to the river, then everyone started to run around in panic. Shego grabbed Kim's hand "Come on princess we are so out of here.", Kim compiled, and both the girls rushed towards a door with a sign above it that read Lair Garage.

When Kim and Shego made their way into the garage of the lair, they spotted several vehicles that they could use for their escape route. The vehicles that were housed in the garage were of the following, two red and black Ford F150 pickup trucks, which were obviously the henchmen's personal transport, a black BMW M5 sedan and last but certainly not least, a sparkling Ferrari F430 spider, with a tan interior and painted in Italian racing red, with the roof already down.

Both Kim and Shego looked at each other, it was obvious what car Shego was going to use in this getaway. "Woohoo, come to mommy!" Shego exclaimed, while rubbing her gloves together. Kim gulped in nervousness. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kim said to herself.

Both girls quickly got in the Ferrari, with Shego getting the driver's side and Kim going for the passenger side. Shego began shuffling around looking for the key, whilst Kim adjusted her seat. "Yes!", Shego said in unusual burst of enthusiasm, she had found the key under the sun visor and placed it in the ignition to the turn the engine over. As soon as the engine fired up Shego began adjusting the settings on the steering wheel and turned to Kim. "Buckle up Kimmie, this is going to a be ride you are never going to forget." Kim gulped in fear, then quickly placed her seat belt on, as soon as Kim was strapped in, Shego put the Ferrari into gear and floored in on the gas pedal, leaving tire marks on where the car stood heading for the exit tunnel of the garage.

Dementor rushed into the garage only to be caught in the sight of his prized car being driven off. "Nein, not my Ferrari, that was a gift from a very special racing driver !" Dementor was almost close to tears and then just ran out of the nearest exit of the lair not believing what he had just witnessed. "You haven't seen the last of me Kim Possible!" The German villain yelled in pure anger, whilst running to a nearby hovercraft and taking off immediately.

* * *

The roar of the Ferrari's V8 engine echoed throughout the tunnel like a wild animal that was chasing its prey. "Self-destruct, in 2 minutes." Said the autonomous voice again. Kim looked ahead and then at Shego, whose eyes were fixed on what lay ahead. "Err Shego are you fast enough to get us out of here in less than 2 minutes?" Kim asked sounding quite scared.

"Princess you can count on me to us out of here, this will give me the opportunity to show you some of my fine driving skills." With that the speed of the Ferrari increased, but it wasn't long until the girls found that weren't entirely alone in the tunnel.

"Looks we've got company, time for some fun.", Shego sneered whilst glancing in the rear view mirror, to spot two pickup trucks filled with Dementor's hench men, waving their taser staff sticks. Kim looked back and put her hands over her face. "Great! Why can't I ever have an easy getaway, is that really too much to ask for?", Kim said in frustration.

The first pickup pulled up right beside the car and tried to box it in the Ferrari. Shego responded by slamming both feet on the brakes then immediately accelerating after, causing the first F150 truck to serve and crash into a pillar in the tunnel, bursting into flames as a result.

The second the pickup had, one of the henchmen stand on the hood, holding his taser staff to try and aim it at the driver. The henchmen fired a few shoots of volts at Shego, but unknown to the henchmen, Shego had such brilliant driving skills, that only a Formula 1 driver could possess, by dodging every shot, with not a single volt even touching the Ferrari in the process.

It was Shego's turn to strike now, with her right hand placed on the 2 position of the wheel, Shego fired up her plasma with her left hand, then took one look in the side view mirror and then performed a backwards fire shot with plasma, hitting the pickup's offside front tire, bursting it in the process and causing the truck to serve and spin, knocking the henchmen off the hood and then flat on the ground.

Kim took deep breath and sighed, "Phew that was close." Shego gave a small chuckle, "Don't count on it yet cupcake, there could be a nasty surprise waiting for us outside." "Self-destruct, in 5, 4, 3, 2,1." The autonomous voice said one last time and as soon as it had finished the lair was engulfed in a massive explosion of fire.

The force of the explosion shook, the road holding of the Ferrari a bit, but it was no problem with Shego at the wheel, driving like she knew the road off the back of her hand. Both of the girls looked in the rear view mirror for second and caught sight of what was left behind. "I know you told me not count on it yet, but still phew that was close." Kim sighed in relief. "Yeah too darn close.", Shego added, with the lair behind them, the girls exited throughout the tunnel, then towards the drawbridge outside of the now ruined lair.

* * *

Just when Shego and Kim thought that they were out of trouble, they were about to have another thing coming. Two henchmen who were outside when the lair self-destructed, were informed of a getaway vehicle heading towards their position and were ordered to raise the bridge to prevent Shego and Kim from getting away.

When Shego and Kim saw what laid ahead, Kim had a face of horror, while Shego grinned evilly, "Hold on tight Princess, this could be a bumpy ride for sure." Kim tried to respond "Wait Shego don." But before Kim could fully answer, Shego shifted the gear stick up two gears and floored the gas pedal of the Ferrari right down to floorboard sending the car airborne, while the bridge was being raised halfway up, heading for other side of the drawbridge, with Shego trying to straighten the car out in anticipation of a hard impact and Kim grabbing hold of the door handle as tight as possible.

While the car was in the air, Kim had her eyes closed fearing for worst, whilst maintaining tight grip of the passenger door handle, Shego on the other just had a smug smile for the duration of the time that the car was airborne.

Once the F430 reached the other side of the drawbridge, it landed almost perfectly straight, with the front wheels serving left and right. and to both the shock and amazement of Shego and Kim, there was no visible damage on the car whatsoever. Shego pulled the parking brake and spun the car in a 90-degree turn causing it to stop and allow the occupants of the vehicle to get a good view of the destroyed lair.

Kim took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Shego remind me to never get in a car again with you at the wheel for as long as I live! How and where did you learn to drive like that?!" Shego couldn't help but laugh at this point, "Cupcake, there are lot of things you may not know about me and my past. But I am going to let you in on a secret. When I was with Team go and not having to help my idiot brothers out all of the time. I was a professional street racer in Go city, while off duty and also at the time one of the best, most boy racers feared me, even if I was a good guy."

Kim for the most part was not surprised, even when Shego was on the good side, she still did a bit of illegal street racing, that sounds very much like Shego. "I guess the way you drove then, could only be as good as professional driver. But still you could have warned me!" Kim said annoyed.

Shego gave an evil smirk in response "Kimmie what do expect from me, I am evil, it's more fun that way." Kim at this point had enough and just wanted to back to the hotel. "Shego. As Rihanna would say, shut up and drive!" Kim ordered sounding annoyed. Shego decided somehow, that she was bored of irritating Kim and just compiled "With pleasure princess." With that Shego put the F430 into 1st gear, turned the wheel sharply to the right, stepping on the gas in process, then roared away heading down a jungle like road, hoping to find a freeway in the process.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Shego and Kim eventually reached the H2 highway that would lead them back to Honolulu, for the first ten minutes it was an awkward silence between Kim and Shego, but since the journey back was going to be a long one, Kim may as well do the inevitable.

"Shego." Kim said not really knowing how to start. "Yup Cupcake.", Shego replied with her eyes still on the road. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving my butt back there. And and." Kim struggled to say the next bit. "I am sorry if I upset you early on, I just wasn't thinking of what I was saying.", Kim finished. Shego turned her face to Kim, then back the road and turned to the left to pull over to the side of the highway, to get her thoughts over to the teen hero.

"Kimmie.", Shego began in a reluctant tone. "You and I may be enemies, but also I happen to have a great deal of respect for you, in the way you fight and that you will always try and find the good in everybody." Shego breathed heavily for the next thing she was about to say. "The truth is I don't hate you and I am pretty sure you told me the same thing, but also the reason I rescued you from Dementor was because, if anyone is going to take you down, that honour is going to me and me alone. Another reason why I came to your need, was because, I have always sort of cared about you and I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Shego finished her long sentence, by placing her hand on her face, before giving one last word. "Pumpkin you should also know, that on very rare occasions, I do wish you and I could be good friends, so there you have it."

Shego quickly put her hands back on the steering wheel, to get her thoughts off what she had just said. Kim decided to just not annoy Shego, by asking her questions she didn't want to answer. "Well, thank you again Shego for helping me and I won't say a word to anyone else." Shego nodded in agreement. "Agreed, now open up the glove box Kimmie and see if there are any sunglasses in there, might as well enjoy the nice Hawaiian weather in a Ferrari, while it lasts."

Kim did as she was told and opened up the glove box to indeed find two pairs of sunglasses along the with documents to car and the manual, but there was also an unsuspecting Easter egg in the glove box, the lid of the glove box on the inside was signed in a message, along with an autograph of who wrote it at the bottom.

Kim read out what was written on the glove box

"To my loyal fan, Professor Dementor, hope you enjoy driving this Ferrari F430 as much as I enjoy winning races, yours faithfully Michael Schumacher." Shego gasped. "Michael Schumacher? Schumacher signed this car. Oh, I am so keeping this for sure! Can't wait to make Dr D scream like little girl in this baby!" Shego said whilst grinning and moving her hands up and down on the steering wheel.

Kim raised an Eyebrow. "You're a Schumacher fan, well that's funny, because I liked him as a driver as well. Guess that's another thing to add to the list of things you and I have in common." Shego just laughed. "Doy? Where else do you think I inspired my driving skills from, it certainly wasn't any of his rivals that he crashed into on purpose. I guess in way you might say the way he won some of those races was kind of evil, just like me in a way. I have always been a Ferrari tifosi you know, I even have one of his race helmets back in the lair, I guess being a Ferrari fan also goes back to my mother, she was a Gillies Villeneuve fan back in the day."

Shego had just remembered something. "Who I just remembered here's your nerdy device." Shego said, whilst reaching down into the foot well and her leg pouch grabbing Kim's kimmunicator and tossing it over to her. "This is how you found out I was in trouble? I thought Dementor's took it from me, while I was passed out, thanks anyway Shego." Shego just wanted to get this over with. "Yeah whatever, just contact Nerdlinger, so that he knows you're ok." Kim raised her hand. "Right right I am on it." Kim turned on her kimmunicator and was happily greeted by the young genius.

"Kim you're ok!?" Wade exclaimed in mix of pure happiness and relief. "Yes, I am indeed Wade, so how did you convince Shego to help me out?" Wade thought about answering, but as soon as he saw Shego giving him an anger glare with her left hand lighting up with plasma, the young genius decided against it. "Ah that's not important Kim, but what is important is that you are ok, shall I tell your family you're ok?" Kim looked at Shego then back to Wade. "You know what, I want to surprise my family, so don't say a word, I want to greet them myself, please and thank you!" Wade nodded in agreement. "Sure, thing Kim." As the screen went black went over to the glove box to receive the sunglasses.

Kim just put her sunglasses on and handed over a pair to Shego. "You know I wouldn't admit it at the time, but I was deeply impressed with the way you managed your driving skills in an extreme sitch." Shego was flattered by what her arch foe just said to her, it's not every day your worst enemy praises you. "Why, gee thanks princess, I guess I can impress even the most unlikely people." Kim thought for a second, then turned on the radio to listen to some music for the drive and caught the sound of ABBA Dancing queen in Spanish playing. Unfortunately for Kim, Shego doesn't like ABBA one bit and quickly changed the radio station. "Oh heck no princess, when I am driving we listen to one band only and that is MC Honey!" To Shego's good fortune she found a station that happened to be playing an MC Honey song.

With the music playing on the radio, Shego placed her designer sunglasses on her face, then revved the engine up a few times, before finally rejoining the road, whilst Kim was maintaining full grip of the passenger seat, causing the Villain to laugh in a very Shego like way and then eventually made it back to the Hilton hotel they were staying at, during the trip back Kim took sometime to think how she was going to explain any of her day's events to her parents.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Kim arrived at the entrance of the hotel, to find her family and several police officers trying to discuss what could have happened to the teen hero. Kim smiled at seeing her family and whistled loudly to get their attention. "Kimmie cub!" Kim's father rushed over to his daughter and hugged her as tightly as a bear. "We thought we would never see you again!", Ann Possible added crying tears of joy.

"How did you escape, without the help of Ron, Rufus or GJ?", her father asked looking very confused. Kim just couldn't help but smile. "You're not going to believe it, but Shego somehow out of the blue decided to the rescue.", Kim grinned happily. Both parents had their mouths fall open in complete shock.

"Shego? Your arch foe, decided to come to your need? I guess she's not really as evil as she makes out.", Dr Possible said with a skeptical expression on his face. An idea popped into Ann Possible's head. "Kimmie cub. You know that tonight we were planning on going to the finest restaurant in Honolulu and that we have booked a table for six, but there is only five of us going." Kim raised her eyebrow at her brain surgeon mother. "What are you suggesting Mom?" James Possible can clearly see where this is going. "Honey? Are you suggesting that we should invite Kimmie cub's arch foe out with us for dinner?" James said whilst scratching his head.

Ann raised a smile. "Of course, we should dear. Shego saved our daughter's life and we should show our appreciation, for what did for us." Kim's face grew in horror. "Oh no, this so isn't happening." "Kimmie Cub.", her father said firmly "Shego saved your life, the least all of us can do, is reward her for her efforts." Kim sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will go up to her room and ask her if she wants to come.", Kim walked to the elevator and went up, speaking in her head "This is so the drama.", Kim thought to herself, as the elevator went further up to where Shego's room is.

* * *

Kim took a deep breath, when she approached the door to Shego's room, because the woman can be very scary to knock on the door to, Drakken is too scared to ever knock on Shego's door and he's her boss, so for Kim to do it should be worse, since they are enemies most of the time. Kim counted to 5 and knocked on the door quickly and gently, to try and antagonize the villain at least as possible.

"Who is knocking on my door this hour?! I am very busy right now trying to prepare for my next tanning session, so if it is not important buzz off, before you really get in trouble!" Kim gulped nervously, it was obvious that Shego was in no mood to be disturbed at this minute, but this was different.

"Shego? Its Kim here, can we talk for a minute please?", Kim was holding her hands in hope. Shego of course responded in her very typical way. "Heck no Princess! Just because I came by to rescue you, doesn't mean that you get bother me every second of the day of your choosing. Now beat it, before I really lose it with you!

Kim was not going to give up without a fight for sure. "Shego. Me and my family want to do something nice for you, for rescuing me earlier today. So, I think it's fair we show our appreciation for your efforts, please Shego?" Shego sighed heavily in frustration. "Ok Kimmie, I am coming to the door." Not a second later Shego opened her room door, dressed in a green gown, with a towel over her hair in a cone shape, it was obvious that she has just had a bath.

"So, Cupcake.", Shego said sounding annoyed. "What is this so-called nice thing you and your family want to do for me?" Kim was moving her left leg back and forth and gave the villain a sheepish smile. "Shego.", Kim took a breath before dishing out the next line. "My family and I would like to show our gratitude for you coming to save me, from Dementor and we couldn't help but think a meal out with us at one Honolulu's best 5-star restaurants would do the trick, so what do you say Shego?" Kim had hopeful expression on her face, while her rival just frowned upon seeing it.

"Oh, heck no Princess, just because I saved your butt, doesn't mean I am going to socialize with any you're too goody goody family. So, there's the door." Shego pointed towards the door with her right hand, with plasma lighting up as warning shot.

Kim pleaded for the older woman to listen to what she has to offer. "But Shego this isn't something bad, it's just me returning a favour for you after you went through so much trouble, please just give me and family a chance, they're not bad when you to know them." Shego still refused to give in. "Not gonna hap.", but Shego couldn't finish her sentence, as she looked upon the teen her face started to look sad, with her lips in a kiss like look. "Gah!", Shego shouted. "Why the face? Why!? OK ok, I will go out with you and your family, just promise me you pull that face at me ever again!"

Kim smirked happily, she knew she did it. "I can't guarantee that. Now this is French restaurant and it is very fancy, so there will be a dress code. Got anything suitable?" Shego just nodded "Yea I have got something suitable, but can you just at least leave me to get ready, also what time are we planning on setting off"

Kim informed Shego of the plan "At 8:00pm is when will be setting, for the table that is booked at 8:30pm, is that good for you?", the redhead informed. Shego just smiled, because she knew she still had time for her tanning session after all. "Well until then see you later cupcake, and one word of warning, tell your tweeb brothers to keep their hands to themselves, otherwise they could be planning a trip to the emergency room as well. Now shoo!"

Kim just shook her head and laughed "I will see what I can do, but you also be on your best behaviour, because I GJ on speed dial and I am not afraid to use it.", before Shego could respond, Kim raced out of her room, closing the door behind her and rushed down the hall to meet her family.

* * *

At precisely 8:00pm in the evening, Shego made her way to the entrance of the hotel of the hotel, to find Kim Possible waving her hand in the air, to signal the villain to come over and join her. Kim immediately recognized the dress her arch foe was wearing, as it was the same one that Shego wore during their fight in the Bermuda triangle club.

Kim was not surprised that Shego wouldn't wear anything other than green and black, as it just wouldn't be Shego, Kim herself was wearing her blue dress, that she wore to her prom and of course on those dates with Ron, on the rare occasions that he took her on dates that required such a dress code. Shego was the first to speak. "So ur Possible's.", Shego said in a forced tone.

"So, I just want say, well thanks for inviting me out I guess. It's not often I get socialise with such wonderful people I guess.", Shego blushed in embarrassment. Dr James Possible stepped forward in his black and white tuxedo, accompanied by his wife, in a sapphire purple dress. "Miss Shego, anyone that saves any of my kids' lives, deserves a nice reward in my book."

Shego uncharacteristically smiled brightly and just couldn't hide the gratitude. "Wow, thank you again I guess." James possible shrugged his shoulder in response. "Well as long as don't really hurt our Kimmie cub, your good enough to eat with us." Jim and Tim couldn't hold their excitement. "We are going out for a meal, with our big sister's arch foe. Hica bica boo. Hooshaw!" The twins said jointly, whilst jumping up and giving high fives.

Shego frowned at the twins. "Don't push your look boys!" Shego warned while lighting up her plasma. Ann Possible decided to put everyone in line. "Now boys and Shego, behave yourselves, otherwise you won't get desert. Now everyone in the car!" as soon as Ann finished, the G wagon pulled up with the valet handing the car over to Dr James Possible who got into the driver's seat, with his wife joining him in the passenger seat, along with Kim, Shego and the tweebs getting into the back seats, however Ann ordered that Jim sat in the very back and Tim sat between Kim and Shego so that they couldn't cause mischief.

Kim quickly spoke to Shego. "You know this is going to be one night you and I are never going to forget, but as agreed we will not mention this, unless we end up on the same side in the foreseeable future. Agreed?" Shego nodded and gave Kim a very rare happy smile. "Agreed Pumpkin don't tell another soul this, but I am secretly getting tired as my established role as a sidekick, but you won't tell anyone right?" Kim placed her finger nose and got her family to do the same, then nodded. "Not a word, you can count on that, so not the drama."

Once everyone was bulked up and James Possible looked ahead, the Possible's and Shego set off into the evening heading towards their 5-star restaurant booking in downtown Honolulu.

The end.

Well what do you think? Please leave a review after reading this and if this fanfic turns out to be good, I will be back for more in the future.


End file.
